


You can’t just walk into my life and demand attention

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, But he gets nicer, Cock Warming, Collars, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Josh Dun, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll add more when I update later chapters, M/M, Males have to be 18 to consent, Naked Cuddling, Oral Fixation, Pacifiers, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Step-Brothers, Sub Tyler Joseph, Subspace, This is considered underage, Two Horny Boys, Tyler dresses like in Blurryface era, Tyler is 16, Tyler likes attention, Tyler likes making statements, Unrequited Love, but they live in Utah, i guess, josh is 17, josh is mean, or so they think, with the way he dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Tyler gets an older step-brother who hates him. But what’s the real reason behind that hatred?





	1. The New Family

**Author's Note:**

> It’s going to have smut in later chapters and it’s not incest because they are not related by blood

When Tyler was eight his mom told him his parents were getting a divorce and that he would be staying with her. 

When Tyler was ten his father tried to kidnap him to get back at his mom.

When Tyler was twelve his mom moved them out of Ohio after his father was released from jail.

When Tyler was thirteen his mom told him she was seeing someone.

When Tyler was fifteen his mom told him she was getting married to the man that she loved.

When Tyler was sixteen he moved in with his new family. 

His new brother didn’t like him.

||-//

Tyler’s mom pulled him out of school after his father tried to kidnap him and then she just started to homeschool him. But now that he was living with his new family his mom has decided that he will start back at public school. He will be starting his junior year of high school, the same school that his older step-brother goes to, though they won’t be in the same year since his birthday is in June of the same year as his but just out of the range for them to be in the same school year.

Tyler wasn’t all that bothered that he wasn’t going to be in class with someone he knew because in all honestly Joshua, his step-brother, didn’t even like him. He saw the seething looks that he would shoot at Tyler when he thought he wasn’t looking. So overall Tyler was hating having a sibling.

Tyler was thankful though that his mom said he didn’t have to take his step-dads name after the marriage, so no one will make the immediate connection that they are now step-siblings and living together.

“Josh! Tyler! Come on time for breakfast.” Ah the mother awaits. When Tyler comes out of his room after getting dressed he sees Joshua walking to the top of the steps, Tyler forces a smile to look nice but Joshua just decides to give him a pure look of disgust after looking him up and down.

His outfit isn’t worthy of that look, he’s wearing black jeans with a hole in the right knee, a black tank top with a floral kimono on over the top, red socks and plain black vans. Though he does have black paint on his hands and neck, Tyler likes to make statements with the way that he dresses. 

Tyler takes his time to look over Joshua, he’s wearing black ripped jeans, black doc martens with yellow laces and a plain black shirt. Tyler has to admit that Joshua was extremely attractive, but he would never tell him that. Joshua huffs, pulling Tyler’s attention back to his face, and then starts walking down the stairs heading for breakfast. Tyler quickly follows suit, he knows that his mom doesn’t like to be kept waiting.

“Now I have to rush to work, so Josh can you please take Tyler to school. It would mean so much to me if you could.” Josh gives her a smile, it looks relaxed but Tyler knows it’s not.

“Sure I can do that.” She thanks him before heading out the door to go to work. “By the way, you’re walking to school. I’m not getting seen with you dressed like that, we don’t live that far away it’s about a 15 minute walk so it shouldn’t take you too long.” 

Tyler expected as much from his new step-brother. He doesn’t understand why Joshua hates him so much. Joshua finishes his food quickly then gets up to finish getting ready before heading off to school. Tyler is tempted to just not go in today, he doesn’t want to admit it but he’s scared of being outside of the house on his own. He’s had this fear for six years, ever since his father tried to kidnap him from school. His mom had a fear that his father would get to him and that’s why she wanted Joshua to take him to school, Joshua didn’t know that Tyler’s father almost kidnapped him and to be honestly he didn’t need to know. 

||-//

Tyler’s walk to school was long, he got lost a few times by taking the wrong turn but he still made it on time before first bell. He had to go in the week before to get his schedule and locker combination, finding his locker though was the hard part since he didn’t know his way around the school. It was going to be hell trying to find his classes during this first week. 

Thankfully he made it to all his morning classes without getting lost completely, his mom texted him during lunch asking how his first few classes had gone and about the car ride with Joshua. He lied about the drive but he didn’t when it came to his lessons, he was overwhelmed by the fact that there was so many students, he knew that there would be but it was still overwhelming considering he hasn’t been in public school since he was ten. 

His mom understood that reasoning, she also asked if Joshua was keeping an eye on him. In all honestly Tyler hasn’t seen him since he left the house, so he wasn’t even sure in Joshua was even at school. He hasn’t even made any friends yet, he’s gotten some really weird looks because of the way that he’s dressed as well as some homophobic slurs thrown at him because of his kimono. 

||-//

Tyler didn’t think being in public school again would be just as boring as being homeschooled. He still didn’t know anyone that went to that school aside from Joshua and Tyler realised that he probably wouldn’t see Joshua during school because they didn’t have the same lunch or were even in the same year. 

As soon as he got home, having to walk again since Joshua’s car wasn’t in the parking lot meaning he had already left, he washed the paint off his hands and then decided to shower to get the paint off his neck too without it staining his clothes. 

When Tyler was done showering he cursed his idiotic brain for forgetting to grab a towel before getting in, the towels were kept in the airing cupboard under the stairs and while he knew he was the only one home right now he didn’t particularly want to walk downstairs naked whilst dripping wet. 

Thankfully his room was only a couple doors down the hall, he picked his clothes up off the floor and opened the bathroom door coming straight into contact with a chest. He looked up and saw Joshua staring down at him, Tyler blushed before realising he was naked and shoved his clothes down the hide his dick.

“What the fuck? What the fuck are you doing?” Joshua was angry. “Why the fuck are you naked?” Tyler felt like he was going to cry, he hated when people shouted at him. 

Tyler tried to close the bathroom door again only for Joshua to slam his hand onto it and push it open. He was a lot stronger than Tyler so it went without much fight.

“Answer me. Why are you naked?” His voice had dropped in volume but his tone was still harsh.

“I-I took a shower to get the paint off... but I forgot to get a towel before getting in. S-so I was just gonna go back to my room really quickly because the one I used last night is still in there... a-and I thought I was home alone.” Tyler could feel tears streaming down his face, all while he spoke Joshua was walking towards him causing him to back up. His back hit the shower door and he whimpered, he was scared of what Joshua was going to do.

“Tyler! Josh! I’m home.” His mom got back from work early. 

Josh turned around and left the bathroom to head downstairs, he closed the door behind him when he left. At least he had some decency, Tyler was too ashamed to try and make it to his room, he could still feel the tears streaming down his face. Tyler slid down to the floor and buried his face into his knees as he cried softly, a few seconds later the bathroom door was opening again and a towel was placed over his head, Tyler looked up to see Joshua leaving the bathroom closing the door again behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh is mean but has some human decency


	2. Hair Dye and Sexual Tension

As soon as Tyler gets back to his room he throws on an oversized hoodie and some leggings and just flops down onto his bed. He’s feeling extremely anxious right now, he doesn’t notice as his thumb moves up to his mouth and he slowly starts sucking on it and nibbling at it gently. 

_Stupid Joshua has to have come home. Why did he have to be walking past as I was coming out?_

Tyler is interrupted from his thoughts by a light knock on his door.

“Yeah!” Tyler doesn’t know who it could be, since he’s pretty sure Joshua’s dad isn’t home yet and his mom would be cooking dinner and there’s no way that Joshua would willingly interact with him.

The door opens to reveal Joshua standing there holding a box, he’s staring at Tyler like he has two heads and it’s then that Tyler realises he still has his thumb in his mouth. He pulls it away quickly and wipes it on his leggings as he’s sitting up to look at Joshua better.

“I need your help.” Joshua dismissed the fact that Tyler had his thumb in his mouth only seconds before acting like it’s something normal.

“With?” Joshua holds the box up so Tyler can get a better look at it.

“Dyeing my hair.” Tyler starts shaking his head when he sees what color is displayed on the box.

“No way. I’m not doing it, I don’t wanna get in trouble for being the one to disobey your dad by dyeing your hair. It’s not happening.” Tyler looks back at Joshua after he’s done shaking his head to see that he’s smirking.

“You won’t get into trouble, I promise little one.” Tyler flushes at the pet name, Joshua is making fun of him because of him sucking on his thumb.

“Definitely not now that you’ve just been mean.”

“I wasn’t being mean, I was just stating the truth. Now can you please help me, I can’t do it on my own.” Tyler sighs and gets up off his bed.

“Fine. Let’s go to the bathroom.” Joshua snickers and it isn’t until they get into the bathroom that Tyler is reminded of what happened earlier. “Don’t say anything.” Joshua just holds his hands up with a look on his face that says ‘I won’t bring it up unless you do.’

Tyler turns to get everything set up whilst Joshua takes his shirt off, when Tyler turns back around he is confronted with Joshua’s naked torso. Tyler squeaks, blushing and turning away again. He can hear Joshua laughing at his squeak but refuses to turn around to glare at him.

“What’s wrong, little one? Can’t handle how hot I am.” Tyler is shaking he feels like he’s on the verge of tears again, it feels like he’s been humiliated. Joshua comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Tyler’s waist, settling his hands on Tyler’s pelvis with his fingers dangerously close to his dick. 

“J-Joshua stop.” Joshua chuckles.

“You know you can call me Josh, right? If you do then I’ll take my hands off of you.” Tyler is trembling and Joshua just tightens his grip, pulling Tyler closer against his body. Joshua slides his left hand up Tyler’s hoodie to rest on his stomach pushing down ever so slightly. Tyler let’s out a whine and pushes back against Joshua’s chest, he would call Joshua by his preferred nickname but he’s enjoying himself too much. 

Tyler brings his left hand up and puts his thumb in his mouth sucking on it and his right hand comes up to rest on Joshua’s own threading his fingers through the slots in Joshua’s hand. Joshua leans his head down placing his mouth next to Tyler’s ear, he darts his tongue out scraping it along the shell of Tyler’s ear before speaking.

“You’re enjoying yourself aren’t you baby boy?” Joshua nips at Tyler’s ear making him let out a high pitched whine around his thumb. Joshua moves to Tyler’s neck biting lightly and kissing softly, Tyler’s thoughts are racing he doesn’t understand why Joshua is doing this to him when he hates Tyler’s guts, maybe it’s just to mess with him.

“J please.” Tyler feels Joshua’s left hand move higher up his chest resting just below his nipple, whilst his right hand pulls Tyler’s along to rest on the inside of his thigh right in the crease. Tyler’s balls touching heavily against their hands, Tyler is suddenly aware of the fact that he’s not wearing anything under his leggings. 

“Do you want me to get you a pacifier, little one? Sucking on your thumb isn’t good for you.” Joshua’s voice vibrates against his neck when he speaks.

“Please, always wanted one.” Tyler hums around his thumb after responding. 

“Okay baby, I’ll get one after school tomorrow.” Tyler is pulled tighter against Joshua’s chest and his legs are being spread apart by their conjoined right hands. “Maybe I’ll even get you a collar too, nice expensive leather to go around your pretty little neck, with a padlock in the back so you can’t take it off without my permission and a tag in the front telling everyone who you belong to.” 

“Please J please.” Tyler is starting to loose himself, he can feel himself sinking into that familiar floaty place.

“Hey now baby boy, don’t sink. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get you back.” Tyler whines as Joshua pulls away from him. Joshua turns Tyler around and picks him up to place him onto the counter, Tyler is staring at him with glazed over eyes, thumb still in his mouth and his head tilts to the side a little before Joshua is placing his hands onto his cheeks and righting it again. 

“Come on little one, you have to come back to me Ty, you can’t sink.” The more Joshua talks to him the more he starts coming back from that floaty place. “There you are Ty.” Joshua gives him a soft smile, rubbing his thumbs along Tyler cheek bones. Tyler pulls his thumb from his mouth and looks at Joshua with embarrassment written all over his face, he’s ashamed of himself. 

“Hey don’t cry, I’m sorry Ty, I shouldn’t have teased you like that.” Joshua is wiping away the tears from Tyler’s eyes as they slowly start to cascade down his face. 

“You’re mean, Joshua.” Tyler’s voice doesn’t sound whiny anymore, meaning he’s fully out of the floaty place he likes being in.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Joshua removes his hands from Tyler’s face when he’s sure the tears have stopped. Joshua steps back so that Tyler can hop down from the counter.

“You ready to dye your hair then.” Tyler says with such little confidence in his voice.

“I’m always ready.” Joshua smirks at that and they spend the next few hours dyeing Joshua’s hair until it turns out to be a sky blue, all the while Tyler is struggling to breathe with all the sexual tension that resides in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the sexual tension begin


	3. Pacifiers and Collars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering they live in Utah because it was the first state I thought off after moving Tyler and his mom out of Ohio  
> In Utah males have to be 18 to consent to sex so this is considered underage

It was a new day and Tyler had to get up for school, he really didn’t want to move though. Regardless he got up applied his paint and waited for it to dry before he started to change. He put red socks on, black jeans and his black vans like yesterday, but he’s wearing a white shirt with a red wrist band around his left upper arm and then a white jacket over the top today. 

When Tyler comes out of his room and he sees Josh enter the bathroom, it was funny because Josh got in a lot of trouble for dyeing his hair even though it was technically Tyler that did it but Josh never ratted him out. Tyler heads downstairs as he sees him mom just about to head out the door.

“Tyler, I have to go to work. Josh will take you to school again, I’ve already asked him.” Tyler knew that Josh wouldn’t take him but he just nodded and said bye to his mom. 

Josh comes downstairs just as Tyler’s about to eat his breakfast, he turns to look at him and is enamoured by what he’s wearing. He’s dressed in a white tank top, similar to what Tyler wore yesterday, his black ripped jeans and doc martens. Tyler can see his muscular arms and is reminded of yesterday all over again, Josh’s sky blue hair contrasts nicely with everything about him right now. Josh looks Tyler over once before speaking.

“You’re walking to school again.” Tyler guessed as much.

“I know.” Josh doesn’t even look fazed at the fact Tyler already knew his answer.

Josh is still a dick even after what happened yesterday in the bathroom but Tyler shrugs it off knowing that he was just messing with him, probably to get back at him for walking out of the bathroom naked.

Tyler gets ready and then heads out the door, he’s leaving before Josh today because he doesn’t want to interact with him anymore. In hindsight Tyler walking to school on his own isn’t the best idea anyone’s ever had, yeah he was okay yesterday but today was different. Today was extremely different, a car was driving along side him as he walked, he knew from his mom never to stop and talk to them even if they were asking for directions. 

Tyler glanced out the corner of his eye and saw someone he hoped he would never see again, Tyler didn’t want to panic and run but he also didn’t want to be almost kidnapped again. Tyler put his hand into his pocket and got his phone out, he taped on the first name in his contacts list.

“Hello?” It was Josh’s voice that came from the other side of the line.

“Hey Josh so I was wondering what time you were going to leave to get to school today.” There was slight panic in his voice but he just continued walking and the car continued rolling beside him. 

“Why are you asking? I’m still not going to take you to school.” Tyler should just tell him his father was in a car next to him and that he had already tried to kidnap him once before.

“Well y’know just so that you could drive past me and see how much I’m struggling to get to school right now.” There was a slight hint in his voice that Tyler hoped would come across as a sort of plea to come help him.

“Ty, what’s going on?” Good Josh did pick up on it.

“I’m in a dire need for some assistance right now because my legs are actually failing to cooperate.” The panic in his voice was increasing.

“Stay where you are, I’m coming now.” 

“That’s not possible I have to keep walking.” 

“Shit, I’ll be there as fast as I can.” Josh hung up the phone and Tyler was tempted to call back just so that if he was kidnapped someone had at least heard it.

He kept walking and the car kept moving, thankfully it didn’t take Josh long to get to where Tyler was and he pulled up behind the car his father was in and Tyler ran back to get into it.

“You have to tell me what’s going on.” Tyler was aware that his new family didn’t know about the history his mom and him had with Tyler’s father. 

“My dad is in that car.” 

“Okay and?” 

“When I was ten he tried to kidnap me to get back at my mom for getting a divorce, she started to homeschool me and then we moved out of Ohio when he got released from jail two years later. And then my mom started dating your dad and you know what happened after that.” 

“Is this why your mom always asks me to drive you to school?” 

“Yeah pretty much, she’s paranoid that he’ll try and kidnap me again and I guess she isn’t wrong since he almost did today.” 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry Ty I wouldn’t have made you walk if I knew about him.” 

“It isn’t your fault, my mom wanted to keep it a secret from you and your dad.” 

“I’ll drive you to school from now on so a situation like this never happens again.” 

“No Josh you don’t have to do that, I don’t mind walking.” 

“Tyler if it’s my fault that you get kidnapped because I didn’t drive you, your mom will have my head.” Tyler just nods at that and drops the conversation as Josh drives them to school.

||-//

At the end of the day Tyler gets a message from Josh telling him to meet at the entrance to the school so that he can drive them home. Tyler has been so on edge all day after seeing his father that he couldn’t really focus in his classes. He meets up with Josh and they walk to his car together. 

“We’re going to the mall first before we head home.” Tyler looks at Josh before pulling on his seat belt.

“Why?” Josh just smirks at him and starts driving.

When they get to the mall Josh pulls Tyler along to the baby shop, Tyler looks at Josh in confusion he isn’t too sure why they would come here unless Josh had a secret child or something. Josh walks confidently over the the aisle that has pacifiers lined up.

“Go ahead and pick one you like.” Josh is looking at Tyler with a soft smile on his face and Tyler just turns around to look at all the different types of pacifiers there are, he sees one that is incredibly cute in his opinion. It’s a pastel purple with little white stars on it, he’s in love with it so he pick it up and hands it to Josh. He looks up at Josh’s face to see a look of love written all over it, whoever he’s getting it for Tyler knows that Josh knows they’ll love it. 

They pay for the pacifier and then Josh is dragging Tyler to Victoria Secret into the back of the store that has all the kinky products. Tyler blushes as they get stopped by a worker asking for ID, Josh just pulls out a fake drivers licence, since they aren’t legally allowed to be there until they turn 18, and they get let through.

“Why are we here Josh?” Tyler is slightly annoyed first the baby shop for a pacifier now they’re in a sex shop.

“Well if I remember correctly I promised you last night I was going to buy you a pacifier after school and then maybe an expensive leather collar, with a padlock in the back and a tag on the front. So here we are, we have the pacifier and now it’s just time for the collar.” Tyler is instantly reminded of what happened last night, it was just before they dyed Josh’s hair. Tyler was so out of it that he pleaded for Josh to buy him those things, he instantly starts blushing at the memory.

“Pick a collar while I go and get a padlock and tag sorted out, I’ll be back in a minute baby boy.” Tyler is a blushing mess as Josh walks away and he’s just left standing there looking at all the different types of collars. 

Tyler notices that they are all really expensive and he wonders how Josh is going to be able to pay for it but his eyes fall onto one that has captivated him. It’s sleek black and soft on the inside so that it won’t cause too much damage to the neck, there are two D rings on the ends meaning it’s designed to have a padlock attached to it. It’s the most expensive out of all of them but it’s so beautiful that Tyler wants it no matter how much it is. 

He lifts it off the shelf just in time for Josh to come back having already sorted the tag and lock out, but having not paid yet because he needed the collar.

“It’s beautiful little one, and it’ll look beautiful around you thin neck.” Josh is taken in by the collar as well, he takes it from Tyler’s hands and walks over the counter to pay for all of the items. 

Tyler looks at the counter to see that the tag and lock are made of rose gold and the tag is engraved with the words _‘my little one - J’_ the lock is also engraved but Tyler can’t understand it, it’s written in a language he doesn’t know.

The total cost of everything makes Tyler want to pass out but Josh doesn’t even bat an eye at it. With all the items they came for they leave the mall and head home, by the time they get back Tyler’s mom is already home from work so Josh puts the items into his bag before getting out of the car. 

“Come to my room after you’ve showered to get the paint off.” Josh whispers to Tyler before opening the front door and saying hi to Tyler’s mom before heading up stairs. 

Tyler does the same and grabs a towel before going up to shower, he’s still not sure if Josh is fucking with him and he’s constantly thinking it over all while he’s showering. Once he’s done he dries himself off, wraps the towel around himself, picks his clothes up and heads to his room. 

He puts his leggings on from yesterday and another oversized hoodie, he looks in the mirror before deciding that he looks okay before heading to Josh’s room and knocking softly on the door. The door opens to reveal Josh standing there shirtless and wearing low hanging sweatpants, Tyler’s pretty sure that Josh isn’t wearing any underwear either. 

Josh grabs his hand and pulls him into his room before closing the door and locking it behind him. Tyler is pretty dazed he’s never seen the inside of Josh’s room before because he’s never been allowed in. Josh turns Tyler around and lifts him up, Tyler squeaks and wraps his arms around Josh’s neck and his legs around his waist. 

Josh moves them over to the bed where he sits down with Tyler in his lap, his hands start to caress the top of Tyler’s thighs before one slides around to hold Tyler’s ass and the other one moves to slide up the back of Tyler hoodie resting on the small of his back. 

Tyler wriggles around trying to get comfy and then whines when Josh removes his hands. Tyler can feel himself already slipping so he buries his head into the crook of Josh’s neck and just breaths him in. He hears Josh rustling around in a bag and then his head is being lifted slightly and the pacifier they bought today is getting slipped between his lips. 

Tyler hums around it as he starts sucking gently on it, he looks up at Josh through his lashes as the pacifier moves ever so slightly every time he sucks on it. 

“You’re so adorable little one.” Josh nuzzles his nose into Tyler’s cheek before pulling away again and rustles around in the bag, he pulls out the collar and lock, the tag had already been attached to it in the store. He holds them up for Tyler to see and when he gets a nod from the small boy he asks Tyler to hold it around his neck while he puts the lock into place. 

As soon as Tyler hears the lock click into place he sinks fully. He’s floating so high that he doesn’t notice Josh’s light caresses on his thighs, back, stomach and hair. He’s feeling so much, his body is hypersensitive to every touch that Josh places on him, leaving goose bumps on his skin in the wake of Josh’s hands. 

He’s never sank this deeply before but he knows that Josh will keep him safe and protected as he sinks even further. The longer he sucks on his pacifier the more tired he gets and Josh seems to notice as he’s pulling Tyler down onto the bed and wrapping his strong muscular arms around him. 

“Goodnight, baby boy.” Josh kisses Tyler’s forehead and the top on his head and Tyler buries himself more against Josh’s chest. 

“Night night, Joshie.” Tylers mumbles around his pacifier and with that Tyler’s being consumed with darkness as he falls into a peaceful sleep of safety and protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super cute


	4. High School Beatings

When Tyler wakes up in the morning he’s alone in a bed that’s not his own, the pacifier is still in his mouth but the collar has been removed. Tyler sits up and looks around the room, he can’t see Josh anywhere so he might already be downstairs.

Tyler gets up and goes to his own room to get ready for the day, he applies his paint and waits for it to dry before choosing his outfit. He goes with a white t-shirt and black shirt over the top, white socks, black jeans and his black vans. He remembers to take his pacifier out before going downstairs, even though he knows it’ll only be Josh down there.

“Come on eat quickly, we have to go soon.” Tyler looks to Josh in shock. “I’m taking you to school, I’m not having another situation like yesterday.” Tyler nods and starts eating his breakfast as fast as he can.

Josh heads up stairs as Tyler finishes his food before joining him to continue getting ready. Tyler is stood at the sink brushing his teeth when Josh comes up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist whilst leaning forward with his other arm stretched out to get his own toothbrush.

Tyler squeaks when he feels Josh’s chest pressed against his back, Josh’s hand slides down to the top of Tyler’s jeans and his fingers dip under the hem slightly. Tyler squirms in Josh’s hold as his fingers stop just above crotch.

“Joshie please.” Tyler mumbles out around his toothbrush.

“You can’t sink before school, baby boy.” Tyler can see Josh’s smirk in the mirror.

“Don’t tease.” Josh chuckles and releases his hold on Tyler’s body and stepping back away from him.

After finishing up, they grab their bags and head to the car. The drive to school is filled with little to no conversation and when Josh is parking the car he’s turning to look at Tyler.

“Text me as soon as your last class is over, I’ll be waiting at your locker.” Tyler nods and gets out the car heading off towards the entrance.

||-//

It’s Tyler third day of school and he’s sat in the bathroom during lunch instead of actually trying to make friends, he’s put off by what happened first period. He was in science and they were assigned partners for the classwork and his partner paid no attention to him the entire time even when he tried to speak, it’s like he was invisible the whole lesson.

He feels his phone go off so he fishes it out of his pocket expecting it to be his mom, he’s surprised to see that it’s Josh.

 **Josh:** where are you?

 **Tyler:** bathroom, why?

 **Josh:** stay where you are

Tyler doesn’t even have time to respond to Josh’s text before the bathroom door is opening and Josh is calling out his name.

“Tyler open the door.” Tyler stares at the gap between the door and the floor where Josh’s shoes are, he’s not sure what to do. “Tyler open it now.”

Tyler leans forward to unlock the door before sitting back on the toilet again and pulling his knees into his chest as Josh opens the doors. Josh steps inside and locks the door behind him before crouching down to look at Tyler properly.

“What happened?” Tyler shakes his head and buries his face into his knees. “Tyler I need you to tell me why you’re in here.”

“I don’t exist.” Tyler can feel warm tears roll down his cheeks and land on his knees.

“What do you mean?”

“No one can see me.”

“That’s not true, I swear I’ve heard more comments about the way you dress in the three days you’ve been at this school than I have about anyone else. You draw people towards you because you seek attention, people don’t outright come and talk to you because they’re intimidated by the paint.” Josh reaches up and wipes away Tyler’s tears with his thumbs.

“People don’t like me. They're afraid of me.” Josh shakes his head and leans up to kiss Tyler’s forehead.

“I promise they don’t hate you baby boy.” Tyler puts his legs down onto the floor and collapses forward into Josh’s arms.

“I don’t wanna be at school anymore, I don’t know why my mom thought it was a good idea to put me back into public school after six years.” Josh rubs his hand up and down Tyler’s back to soothe his shaking as his cries.

“She wants you to be a kid, you deserve to experience the world from outside the house.” Tyler’s shaking starts to lessen as Josh continues rubbing his back and speaking to him.

The bell rings signalling that they have to go back to class, Josh pulls away from Tyler and helps him stand up before giving him a hug and opening the stall door to leave.

“I’ll see you after school, remember I’m meeting you at your locker.” Tyler nods and Josh leaves the bathroom. Tyler decides that he should head off to class as well before he gets in trouble for being late.

||-//

The rest of the school day goes by fairly quickly, after his conversation with Josh in the bathroom Tyler noticed that he was getting a lot of looks and people whispering about the black paint on his hands and neck wondering why he used it.

Tyler brushed the comments off and walked to his locker to meet with Josh, when he got there Josh wasn’t by his locker so he just thought he was late getting out of class. He gets his phone out and texts Josh asking where he is and how long he’s going to be.

After about ten minutes Tyler starts to need the toilet so he shoots Josh a text telling him where he’s going just in case he turns up while he’s gone. Tyler hears footsteps behind him but brushes it off as people that have stayed behind for clubs, when he opens the door to the bathroom he’s violently pushed inside and he falls onto the floor.

Tyler feels a foot lodge between his ribs aggressively several times, before there’s a hand in his hair pulling his head up and then slamming in back down into the floor. His vision is swimming, he can’t see who his attackers are, maybe that’s why they hit his head so hard.

“Stay away from Josh, slut.” More feet are at his back and chest as his head gets slammed into the floor again and again before he’s being released and abandoned on the floor of the bathroom.

He’s passing between consciousness every few seconds before he completely passes out just as the bathroom door is opened and he hears a muffled voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I want to finish this AU  
> I’m starting to have doubts 
> 
> I’m so sorry about what happened to Tyler  
> I feel bad for hurting the poor baby 
> 
> Writing fanfics to procrastinate from doing uni work when I have a deadline Friday


	5. Comforting The Baby

Tyler wakes up to something cold and wet against his face, he opens his eyes and is met with a harsh light. Everything hurts and he groans in pain as he tries to move his head to see where he is.

“Nope, don’t move.” He recognises the voice but can’t put a name or face to it. 

“Josh, need Josh.” Tyler whines because of how much pains he’s in, his head is throbbing and he most likely has concussion.

“I’m right here, I’ve got you.” Someone takes his hand and he starts to relax when he feels rough callouses that he knows so well from over the past few days. “My friend is here as well, she’s the one that’s looking after you.”

“No, don’t need anyone other than Joshie.” 

“Well that was mean.” 

“I’m sorry Jen, he gets like this sometimes. That’s not very nice Ty, you have be nice to Jenna because she was the one to find you. Which is probably weird considering you were in the male bathroom and she clearly isn’t male, but I’m glad she did find you.” Tyler feels Josh’s had rub up and down his arm, probably one of the only uninjured places on his body.

“Where are we?” Tyler’s curious, if Josh said he was in the bathroom then where could they be now.

“We’re at home, in my room.” It’s then that Tyler’s senses are flooded with the smell of Josh. 

“Paci.” Tyler whispers. 

“Do you really want it while Jenna’s here?” Tyler tries to nod but it hurts to much and he ends up whining. “Okay, I’ll go get it for you.” 

“Please don’t move too much Tyler, I don’t know how bad your head injury is. Your ribs aren’t broken though, only bruised and that’s the same with your back. But your head was hit repeatedly so it’s likely you have concussion.” Jenna’s voice is soft when she speaks to him. When Josh comes back he draws little to no attention to the pacifier he’s holding, though it seems like Jenna doesn’t care either way.

“Here you go little one.” Josh slips the pacifier between Tyler’s lips which earns him a satisfied hum. 

Tyler relaxes enough with the pacifier in his mouth that Jenna can check to see whether he actually does have concussion or not. Luckily he doesn’t, his head does feel like it’s on fire though and she’s able to get him to remove the pacifier for a minute so that he can take some pain medication before he’s allowed to sleep.

||-//

The next time Tyler wakes up it’s dark, he’s keenly aware of the fact that he doesn’t have paint on his hands as he reaches them up to gently touch his head. Josh must have wiped it off of him when he slept and it’s probably gone from his neck too. 

He’s still in Josh’s room with his pacifier in his mouth. He pulls the pacifier from his mouth and throws it to the floor, he’s looking around the room but Josh and Jenna are no where to be seen, he’s still in too much pain to move so he does the next best thing. He screams. 

“Josh!” He must have long lungs or something because he lasted a while before needing to breathe again. He doesn’t get a response the first time so he tries again. “Josh!” He hears running coming up the stairs and Josh’s bedroom door is being thrown open.

“Tyler are you okay?” Josh is panicked as he talks fast.

“Joshie.” Josh looks over to the bed where Tyler is still laying and audibly sighs.

“Jesus Tyler by the way you were screaming for me I thought you were seriously injured more than you already are.” Tyler makes grabby hands towards Josh as he starts walking over to the bed.

“Cuddles.” Josh sits down on the edge of the bed and grabs one of Tyler’s hands.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea little one. You’re still pretty banged up and I don’t want Jenna coming after me for hurting you more.” Tyler pouts at that and starts pulling on Josh’s hand. “I’m sorry baby boy, but I’m not going to cuddle you while your hurt so badly.” Josh leans over and presses a kiss onto Tyler forehead and then both cheeks before finally placing one on his nose, then he’s pulling back to look at Tyler. 

“Joshie please.” Tyler pouts more and starts to force the waterworks to come hoping that’ll lure Josh in. 

“Nope, don’t start with the crocodile tears or I’ll have to punish you when you aren’t in pain anymore.” Tyler instantly stops trying to make himself cry and hangs his mouth open in shock. Josh laughs and reaches his hand out to push on Tyler jaw lightly, closing his mouth. “Now what happened to your pacifier baby.” Tyler uses his free hand that isn’t entangled with Josh’s to point at the floor. Josh looks down and sees the pacifier on the floor so he leans down to pick it up before he’s releasing Tyler’s hand and getting up off the bed. 

Tyler whines when Josh is leaving the bedroom but it isn’t long before Josh is coming back into his room holding a freshly cleaned pacifier in his hand and sitting back down on the bed. He pushes it gently against Tyler lips before its slipping inside and Tyler gently sucks on it and grabs Josh’s hand again, interlacing their fingers. 

As Tyler starts drifting off to sleep again Josh’s free hand reaches up to glide through Tyler’s fluffy brown hair to comfort him some more. 

“Go to sleep baby boy. I’ll be here when you wake up next time, I promise.” Tyler let’s out a gentle whine and allows himself to drift off again. He’s safe now, Josh will protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad that people are enjoying this series 
> 
> Also Jenna’s gonna be in this more too  
> Because I love her too much to not include her


	6. Safe Day At Home

It’s been a week since Tyler got beat up, he hasn’t been back to school since because his mom was too worried that it would happen again and wouldn’t let him go back until the people that had done it got punished. 

His mom made Josh stay at home too, since she had to go to work, it was mostly because of her paranoia about him possibly being kidnapped by his father if he’s left alone in the house. Josh didn’t seem to mind though, he enjoyed looking after Tyler, plus with just the two of them in the house while their parents were at work it meant that Tyler could have his collar on all day whilst he sucked on his pacifier, being cradled in Josh’s arms. 

Tyler is scared of the feelings he has for Josh, he doesn’t want to say he’s in love with him because he probably isn’t but because he’s been sheltered from age ten onwards he’s never really been able to develop feelings for others since he never got to meet anyone. 

Even if he does love Josh he knows that Josh will never feel the same about him, even with this little dynamic they have going on. Josh probably just sees him as a younger brother and Tyler’s possibly okay with that, he hasn’t decided yet. 

“Joshie?” Tyler mumbles out behind his pacifier.

“What is it baby boy?” Josh instinctively tightens his arms around Tyler’s small frame. 

“Hungry.” Tyler snuggles into Josh a little more, he’s warm.

“You need to let go of me then so I can go make you a sandwich.” Tyler’s whines and tightens his grip on Josh just a little more. “You’re like a koala, come on little one I’ll carry you to the kitchen.” Tyler clings to Josh for dear life as he stand up off the sofa, he’s afraid of getting dropped. 

Josh hooks his arms under Tyler’s ass and carries him to the kitchen where he then places him down onto the counter and starts preparing lunch for the both of them. When he’s done he walks over to the kitchen table and places the plates onto it before walking back over to Tyler to lift him again and sit them before down into one of the chairs, Tyler in Josh’s lap. 

“Can you feed yourself or do you want me to do it for you?” Tyler tilts his head while he contemplates this before pointing to himself, Josh nods and reaches up to take Tyler’s pacifier from his mouth with earns him a whine. “Can’t eat with that in little one.” Josh chuckles as Tyler pouts at him.

Tyler turns slightly in Josh’s lap so that he can reach for his sandwich and begin eating. He finishes fairly quickly because he was just that hungry and then turns back around in Josh’s lap so that he can bury his face into his neck, his mouth feels empty though having not put his pacifier back in when he was done so he does the next best thing that isn’t suck on his thumb. He starts sucking on Josh’s neck. 

He takes a little bit into his mouth, the sections of skin that curves at the bottom of the neck just above the collarbones, and nibbles on it with his teeth gently like he would do with his pacifier and sucks slowly. Josh freezes when Tyler starts doing this but relaxes again fairly quickly, he brings one hand up to stroke up and down Tyler’s back underneath his sweeter. 

When Josh is finished eating he grabs Tyler’s pacifier and then stands back up again, Tyler reattaching to him like a koala whilst he continues sucking on his neck, and walks them back over to the sofa and sitting down again. Tyler remaining in his lap and Josh resuming his petting to Tyler’s back, it isn’t long before Tyler is closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don’t know what I’m writing Tyler as   
> Is he a little at this point because I honestly don’t know if I want him like that for this story 
> 
> I know it’s short but it’s also cute 
> 
> I had a midterm crisis (again) today because I was freaking out over my deadline   
> That was a crazy experience


	7. Days Off and Neck Kisses

Tyler wakes up snuggled into Josh side, his neck feels lighter meaning the collar has been removed. He’s also in Josh’s room so he thinks Josh must have moved them after he’d fallen as,eep downstairs. His mouth is also empty, he must have dropped his pacifier while he was sleeping but as he looks around the bed he can’t find it anywhere he starts to panic thinking that he’s lost it forever, when his eyes catch sight of it on the nightstand. 

He’s a little confused but when Josh starts to shift and grumble slightly Tyler’s thoughts about it are thrown out the window. Josh opens his eyes and looks at Tyler, “morning baby boy.” 

“Morning Joshie.” Tyler tilts his head slightly almost subconsciously.

“Did you sleep well?” Josh gives Tyler a soft smile as he wraps his arms around his mid-riff.

“Yeah. Why did I not have my paci?” Josh chuckles and tilts his head to the side to show off his neck.

“See what you did?” Tyler inspects Josh’s neck and gasps when he sees a dark purple mark in the dip of Josh’s neck/collarbone area. 

“I’m sorry Joshie.” Tyler’s eyes well up with tears and Josh gets alerted to that pulling Tyler into a tight hug while he strokes his back and cards a hand through his hair.

“Hey, hey it’s okay little one. I promise, I’m glad you sucked on my neck and not on your soft little hands. It would have been better if you put your pacifier back in but I really don’t mind.” Josh is speaking to Tyler in a soft voice to make sure he doesn’t start crying. 

“But what if mom sees, she’s going to hate me.” Tyler can feel a few tears slip out as he’s not quite able to contain them. 

“She won’t notice I promise little one, don’t worry it’s all okay.” Josh cups Tyler cheeks and wipes away at the tears that managed to escape.

Tyler draws his hand up and puts his thumb and places it just between his barely parted lips until Josh is grabbing Tyler’s hand with one hand, lacing their fingers together and pushing his head into his neck with the other. 

“No sucking on your thumb baby, we already talked about how bad that is for you.” Tyler nods and without think latches onto Josh’s neck again, gently nibbling and sucking like he did earlier until he’s calmed down enough to come back to his senses, but he still doesn’t pull away from Josh’s neck. 

“Do you prefer to suck on my neck instead of your pacifier?” Tyler whines and buries further into Josh’s neck still holding onto the piece of skin he’s claimed. Tyler starts to feel uncomfortable with the position that him and Josh are laying in, so Tyler decides last second to throw a leg over Josh’s hips and shifts so that he’s completely on top of him. 

Tyler nips somewhat harshly and Josh’s neck which causes him to hiss and flinch away slightly drawing a whine from Tyler as he follows his movements. 

“Don’t nip too hard baby it hurts a little bit, soft nibbling is okay though.” Tyler nuzzles into Josh’s neck to show that he understands, he shifts his weight on Josh’s body at which Josh groans deep in his throat and wiggles underneath Tyler. Tyler freezes and so does Josh after the sound registers to them both, Tyler pulls away from Josh’s neck to look him in the eyes.

“Umm... are you okay?” Josh just nods at Tyler’s question but judging by his face being a bright red color Tyler would guess that he’s embarrassed at the noise he made. “Do you want me to get off?” Josh shakes his head before wrapping his arms tightly around Tyler waist and slipping his hands down to rest on Tyler’s ass.

Tyler shrugs his shoulders before resting back against Josh’s chest and burying his face back into his neck, he doesn’t latch on this time though. He gently pecks at the dark purple marks he’s made on Josh’s soft pale skin, Josh’s hands kneed at Tyler’s ass while he does this causing him to whine in the back of his throat and he grinds down on top of Josh. 

Josh thrusts up against him as Tyler kitten licks at his throat, his moan is deep and low sending a shiver through Tyler’s body and vibrating his chest where it’s pressed up against Josh’s. 

“Joshie please.” Tyler whines and Josh uses the leverage he’s got on Tyler’s ass to flip them over on his bed so that he’s rest over him.

“What do you want baby boy?” 

“Touch me please.” Josh shakes his head and rolls his hips down against Tyler’s.

“Not today baby.” Tyler whines at Josh’s ministrations and what he said, on one particularly hard thrust downwards Tyler notices just how hard both himself and Josh really are. Josh lifts his right hand up and holds two fingers to Tyler’s mouth.

“Suck little one.” Tyler opens his mouth and takes the fingers in, swirling his tongue around them as Josh continues to roll his hips down. 

“Joshie.” Tyler gets out around the fingers in his mouth, he gently sucks on them as Josh leans down to kiss and bite at his neck and collarbones.

“Good boy, such a good boy for me little one.” Tyler keens loudly at Josh’s praise. The longer Josh grinds against him the closer Tyler gets to release and Josh can tell because he slows down his pace but keeps each thrust down hard and brutal, the kissing on Tyler neck stood and Josh starts to place gentle, caring kissing all over Tyler’s face but never letting them land against his lips.

The pressure builds up so much in both boys guts that they both end up letting out deep moans as they finally cum. It’s a little embarrassing to be doing it in their pants but they had little choice since Josh refused to touch Tyler like that. As they come down from their highs Josh starts to kiss at the shell of Tyler’s ear whilst whispering praises to him, Josh also rolls them back over so that Tyler’s laying on top of him again and hands Tyler his pacifier placing it between his lips.

“Go to sleep baby, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Tyler hasn’t been able to sleep alone since he got attacked in the bathroom, he hasn’t felt safe enough so falling asleep with Josh always made him feel safe and loved. He drifts off before he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s spring break but since I don’t have anymore lectures this year I’m technically off for summer  
> It’s a shame that the weather is always shit where I live 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Still don’t know what the fuck Tyler’s character has turned into though  
> I didn’t intend for him to be a little and I don’t want him to be one  
> But he looks like he’s turning into one


	8. Annoying Talk and Soft Cuddling

When Tyler got a call from the school the next day he was told to come in after lessons had finished so that he could have a meeting with the principal about what was going to happen to the students that attacked him. He didn’t want to go alone so Josh said that he’d go with him and his mother approved of that idea. 

Josh having also been one of the people to find and take care of Tyler could give his side of the story on the amount of damage that was actually done to his younger step brother. Jenna was waiting outside of the principals office for them. 

“What are you doing here Jenna?” Josh didn’t think she would also be asked to come in.

“I was the one to find Tyler and also the one that knew who did it so after I told the principal the next day when I had the chance and he said he’d do anything he could to make sure they were punished. He called me in today so that you guys didn’t have to talk about it on your own.” Tyler and Josh nod at Jenna’s explanation and head into the office.

“Ah Mr Joseph, Mr Dun, Miss Black it’s nice of you to come by. The parents of the children that attacked you Tyler are here and I specifically asked them not to allow their children here so that you felt safer.” Tyler grabs onto Josh’s hand as he looks over at the parents, Josh slides his thumb back and forth over Tyler’s knuckles to help calm him down. The three of them take a seat on the sofa when the principal indicates for them to sit down, Josh and Jenna are either side of Tyler almost like they are protecting and shielding him from what’s to come. 

“Now then, the students in question got suspended after the attack happened and since they are star football players we can’t expel them.” Josh squeezes Tyler’s hand hard at that statement and Tyler has to suppress a wince. 

“You can’t do that, just because they’re football players doesn’t mean you can’t expel them. They beat up Tyler to the point he probably could have died if they didn’t just get bored of doing it, his body was black and blue for over a week and I know for a fact his mom isn’t going to be very happy that you can’t do your job properly to protect your students.” Josh was defending him and Tyler felt like he was going to start crying, he didn’t feel safe inside his own home alone since it was clear his father knew where they now lived and he didn’t feel safe at school either after getting attacked. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t go against the school board like that, this isn’t my decision.” The parents look smug at the fact their kids won’t be getting kicked out.

“I’ll sue the school off not taking an assault case seriously.” The principal looks mildly alarmed at that, Josh’s dad was a lawyer, a very good one at that, he almost never lost cases. 

“Like I said Mr Dun there’s nothing I can do.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Josh stood up pulling Tyler along with him, Jenna wasn’t far behind them as they left the room. Josh slammed the door behind him after everyone was out, he quickly pulled his phone out and called his dad, putting it on speaker as the three of them left the school building.

_“Hello.”_

“Hey dad, just got done with the meeting and we need a lawyer.” 

_“Why do you need a lawyer?”_

“Because the principal said he wasn’t allowed to kick out the students that beat up Tyler, so I said I’d sue the school for not taking an assault case seriously. And now I’m calling you, because we need a lawyer.”

_“Damn it Josh, we’ll talk about this tonight. What the school is doing is illegal, but we’ll talk more later I’m still a work.”_

“Okay thanks bye dad.” 

_“Bye Josh.”_

The call clicks off and Josh turns to thank Jenna for being there today before she heads off home.

“Let’s go home baby boy, then you can have your pacifier and we can nap on the sofa together before our parents get home.” Tyler nods, he didn’t notice when he put his thumb into his mouth but he feels it when he moves his head, that must have been why Josh mentioned his paci. 

“Okay Joshie.” Tyler’s words are muffled but Josh’s face softens as he hears Tyler speak. They go back in the car together with their hands still interlocked and they don’t separate, unless it’s to get in and out of the car, all the way into the house where Josh quickly goes to grab Tyler’s paci from his room after he wraps Tyler up in a mountain of blankets on the sofa. 

When Josh gets back and Tyler has the pacifier securely between his lips, hand intertwined with Josh’s again, the tv is put on at a low volume and Tyler is pulled into Josh’s lap where he rests against him and they eventually drift off to sleep.

A few hours later the front door opens and two pairs of eyes fall onto two sleeping boys curled up with one another, one with a pacifier in his mouth and the other with his nose buried into soft, fluffy brown hair. They are left alone to sleep peacefully until it’s time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo caught what’s gonna happen next 
> 
> I don’t know why it suddenly occurred to me that I’m writing about real life people  
> I’m not sure if that makes me uncomfortable or not 
> 
> I’m in too deep now


	9. Not Quite At Sex Yet

It’s been a week since the meeting, Tyler and Josh still haven’t attended school and Josh’s dad has been getting everything prepared to go to court with. They collected evidence that Tyler was in fact assaulted, Josh and Jenna had taken pictures of the bruises Tyler had gotten from the attack knowing that this would probably be the likely outcome. 

They still had a month to prepare but it was best to get everything organised before the hearing, but for right now Tyler was curled up in Josh’s bed sheets while Josh tidied his room. 

“Joshie.” 

“What is it baby?” Josh didn’t turn around to look at Tyler as he carried on putting his clothes away.

“Hungry.” Josh turned around to see Tyler’s small face peek out from under the covers before he looked over at the clock to see that it was almost 2pm.

“Wait here little one, I’ll go make us some lunch.” Tyler nodded and Josh left the room to head downstairs. 

Tyler hasn’t really been left alone in Josh’s room whilst being awake when he hasn’t been there so this is new to him. He pushes the covers down and shivers at the cold, he isn’t wearing a shirt only boxers because he got too hot last night. He gets up and heads over to Josh’s drawers and pulls out a shirt to put on, it’s big on his small frame and it hangs off his shoulders but he doesn’t mind because it smells slightly of Josh’s scent. 

He starts to wander around Josh’s room before deciding to just get back into bed when his bare legs start to get cold, he doesn’t have his pacifier in and they’ve both decided to forgo the collar until after the hearing has taken place. Tyler hears Josh coming back up the stairs and starts bouncing on the bed. 

“Here you go baby. Milk and a ham sandwich.” Josh places the glass on the night stand and hands Tyler the plate.

“Thanks Joshie.” Josh smiles and kisses Tyler forehead before standing up again to continue tidying. Tyler eats his sandwich slowly as he takes in Josh’s form as he moves around the room, he isn’t wearing a shirt much like Tyler wasn’t earlier but he’s wearing low hanging sweatpants that he put on after getting up. Tyler loves feeling Josh’s skin against his, when they sleep together at night it’s always in the boxers or with a shirt on at least. 

“Joshie?” He really want to ask a question.

“Yeah baby.” He won’t back out from it.

“Why won’t you kiss me?” Josh drops the shirt he was folding and turn to look at Tyler.

“I do kiss you.” Tyler shakes his head.

“You don’t kiss me on the lips, you only kiss everywhere else.” He’s not sure if this will cross boundaries.

“Do you want me to?” Tyler nods his head and bites his lip. Josh walks over to the bed and sit down on the edge, he looks Tyler over taking him in and he sees Tyler’s exposed shoulder which draws him to the fact that he’s wearing Josh’s shirt. “You stole my shirt.” 

“Sorry Joshie.” Tyler looks down ashamed.

“Look at me little one.” Josh puts his hand under Tyler’s chin and lifts his head up before sliding that hand to rest on Tyler’s cheek, Tyler closes his eyes and leans into it. 

Not a second later he feels a pair of soft lips pressing against his own, he reaches his hands out and settles them on Josh’s shoulders whilst applying more pressure with his mouth. Josh’s hands fall onto Tyler’s waist and he pulls slightly, Tyler loops his arms around Josh’s neck and the kiss become more heated after Tyler threads his fingers through Josh’s blue hair pulling slightly. 

Each tug on Josh’s hair draws out a deep growl from the back of his throat, his hands tightening on Tyler’s waist making him moan loudly. Tyler pulls away to draw in a breath and Josh’s moves down to Tyler neck, kissing along his jawline and biting his neck, sucking harsh purple bruises all over and licking at stuck out collarbones. 

The sensation of being touched like that is too much for Tyler, he drops his head onto Josh’s shoulder and starts panting. Josh pulls away after leaving a decent amount of hickies all over Tyler’s neck, placing one final kiss to his cheek before pulling him down the bed and crawling under the covers himself. 

Locking their legs together as they turn to face each other, Josh slides one hand to rest on Tyler’s ass. But Tyler has other ideas as he pushes Josh so that he’s laying on his back and Tyler straddles his hips, grabbing the hand that’s still on his waist and the one on his ass he lifts them slightly so that Josh’s fingers are grazing underneath the waistband of his boxers. 

Josh takes the hint and pushes his hands down the back of Tyler’s boxers resting on his bare ass, he kneads and pulls at his cheeks, Tyler releases high pitched moans every time a movement causes him to grind against Josh.

“Please.” His voice sounds wrecked and desperate.

“What do you need gorgeous?” Josh continues the gentle touches to Tyler ass, he wants to push Tyler boxers down and off so that the smaller boy is left only in Josh’s shirt.

“Need-“ He cuts himself off with another moan and he thrust a little too hard against Josh’s leg. “Need to cum.” 

“Go on baby, you can do it on your own. Show me that you can be a good boy for me.” Tyler moans and starts grinding against Josh at a fast pace, and it doesn’t take him long until he’s cumming in his boxers. He collapses onto Josh’s chest and when Josh goes to take his hands out of Tyler’s boxers he whines.

“No, please don’t move them.” Tyler is breathing heavily and nuzzling into Josh’s neck.

“Can I take them off to clean you up?” Tyler lifts his head and looks at Josh before nodding and rolling off of him taking Josh with him. 

Tyler raises his hips so that Josh can slide his underwear off before he’s grabbing the tissues on the night stand to clean Tyler up. Josh removes his sweatpants having got Tyler’s cum on them from where it seeped through his boxers before laying down next to Tyler and pulling the small boy towards his chest, he places his hands on Tyler ass again at his request. Tyler kisses Josh’s neck before nuzzles into his chest.

“Night night Joshie.” 

“Goodnight gorgeous boy.” It’s the first time they’ve ever slept with such intimate skin on skin contact like that with one another and it won’t be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running out of chapter titles 
> 
> These boys are horny as fuck


	10. I Won’t Say I’m In Love

It was the day before the trial and Tyler was so stressed out he hadn’t realised he was walking around the entire house clutching Josh’s hand like it was a lifeline, or that he had been sucking on his pacifier so hard his lips had gone numb hours ago.

The two boys walked into the kitchen to see Tyler’s mom making them lunch, she had the day off from work and decided to help calm Tyler down. Josh released Tyler’s hand and hooked both of his hands under Tyler’s thighs and carried him to the table where he sat down settling Tyler in his lap. Tyler buries his head into Josh’s neck and melts into his body as Josh gently kneads at his ass. 

“How’s he holding up?” Both of their parents haven’t questioned the way that the boys interact with each other or the fact that Tyler pretty much never has the pacifier out of his mouth. 

“He’s really stressed and he has t been sleeping very well recently, he’s not even settling properly when we take naps.” Tyler’s mom hums before placing two plates down on the table.

“Try and get him to eat something, I know that when he’s stressed he tends to forget that he needs food.” Josh nods, he’s noticed that about Tyler as well, Josh finally focus his attention back onto Tyler when his step mom has left the kitchen.

“Hey baby boy, you wanna eat a sandwich for me.” It’s not so much a question more a statement, he’ll make Tyler eat regardless of the answer he gives. 

“But Joshie, sleepy.” Josh sighs and takes Tyler’s pacifier out, he whines at the loss.

“I know you are gorgeous boy and you can go to sleep after you’ve eaten your sandwich.” He holds it up to Tyler’s lips and thankfully he takes a bite of it before taking it into his own hands and nibbling at it like a rabbit. “Good boy.” Josh kisses his cheek and starts eating his own sandwich.

When both of them are done eating Josh has Tyler drink a glass of milk before placing the pacifier back into his mouth and carrying Tyler back upstairs. He’s noticed that when Tyler is in this headspace he gets sleepy after he’s eaten, which is always the best time to have naps. 

Josh places Tyler down on the bed and takes his shirt and sweatpants off before starting on Tyler, he helps him pull his hoodie off and replaces it with the shirt he just took off, since Tyler likes sleeping in Josh’s shirts now. 

Then helps with taking his leggings off, Josh has done this multiple times already and knows that Tyler likes to go commando when he’s wearing them. Since that first time Tyler slept with Josh in only a shirt he’s insisted they do it every time, Josh can’t deny he loves resting his hands on Tyler’s bare ass while they sleep. 

When Tyler’s finally ready for a nap he helps him get under the covers and Josh follows him a second later, he leans against the headboard as he’s not tired enough to take a nap. Tyler rests his head on one of Josh’s thigh and takes his pacifier out placing it on the other.

“Joshie?” Tyler places his hand just above Josh’s waistband.

“What it is little one?” He looks down at Tyler to see that he’s staring intently at where Josh’s cock is hidden by his boxers. 

“Can I suck it?” He pokes Josh’s dick and Josh feels his whole body flush red and his dick twitch a little.

“What do you mean baby?” Tyler rolls his head on Josh’s thigh so that he’s looking up at him.

“Want it in my mouth, bored of my paci to sleep.” Tyler pokes his dick again and then looks back down at it, Josh ponders this for a minute before decided that no harm will come from it Tyler just wants to hold it in his mouth the way he would his pacifier or a finger.

“Okay baby, you’ll have to move your head for me first so that I can take my boxers off.” While Josh has seen Tyler naked it hasn’t been the other way around yet, he doesn’t mind either way before Tyler started sleeping in his room he always slept naked. 

Tyler lifts his head up and places it next to Josh’s legs on the bed, Josh picks the pacifier up and puts it on the nightstand before lifting his hips up so that he can slide his boxers down and off. He hears an audible gasp coming from the small boy next to him and he looks down at him to see that Tyler’s cheeks are a dark red from blushing so hard.

“Come on that gorgeous baby.” Tyler leaps up and settles himself with one of Josh’s legs between his own and his head slightly to the side of Josh’s dick, he doesn’t reach out for it though he sort of just curls up into a ball with his hands pulled to his chest. Josh gets the idea that Tyler’s waiting for him to places his dick into his mouth like he would do with the pacifier, and that’s exactly what he does. 

He take hold of his dick and when Tyler’s lips part he slips it inside, he moans having never expected Tyler’s mouth to such a tight heat and when Tyler starts suckling gently he starts carding his fingers through Tyler’s hair. _His_ little baby closes his eyes and hums quietly, the vibrations stirring Josh’s cock to life but never going anywhere, Tyler is asleep within five seconds of Josh’s dick entering his mouth. 

That’s the quickest he’s ever fallen asleep since they started this whole dynamic, as Josh continues to look card his hand through Tyler’s fluffy hair he looks down at _his_ sleeping baby and he’s overcome with an intense feeling of love and admiration. 

He’s been in love since Tyler was first introduced to him, he was mean to him at first because he knew Tyler would never love him back. He still won’t admit it because he sure Tyler still doesn’t love him like that, he knows Tyler only see this dynamic as a way to relieve stress and not be in control for a little while. But all Josh can think about is how much he want to protect _his_ sweet, innocent (that’s not really innocent) little boy. 

He’s so caught up in being in love that he doesn’t quite notice his eyelids starting to droop and he’s drifting off into a peaceful sleep, with _his_ gorgeous baby boy suckling on his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hercules chapter title 
> 
> Fuck these boys are too cute for me  
> Why did I write them like this
> 
> Did this make anyone uncomfortable, let me know


	11. First Kiss and Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers  
> Mild panic attack
> 
>  
> 
> Also the counting technique to help with panic attacks I actually don’t find useful, they’ve always made me panic more  
> But it’s such a well known technique used that I decided to put it in

They woke up the next day about four hours before the trial, Josh had to dress Tyler himself because he seemed incapable of doing it on his own and every time Josh moved more than an inch away from him Tyler would scream. Tyler also refused to walk anywhere making Josh carry him around the house, he was acting more like a child than he should have been with what they had to do today. 

“Joshie carry.” They we’re sitting on the sofa, hands intertwined and legs pressed together.

“Where do you need to go?” Tyler tilted his head for a minute while he thought.

“Toilet.” Josh sighed and stood up before bending over to pick Tyler up and settling him onto his hip.

“Can you go to the toilet by yourself?” Tyler shook his head against Josh’s shoulder where it was resting. “Do you need me in there with you?” Tyler nodded before tightly grabbing onto Josh’s shirt as they went up the stairs.

Josh set Tyler down onto the floor reluctantly before opening the smaller boys pants and helping him to the toilet. When Tyler was done Josh did his pants back up and had Tyler wash his hands. 

Tyler reaches out to Josh again when his hands were dry and whined when Josh didn’t immediately lifted him up. Josh was just staring at him and thoughts of how beautiful Josh actually was rushed his head, damn was he in love with the older boy, there was no doubt about that. 

“Joshie.” Tyler steps closer to Josh resting his hands on his cheeks and leans forward, Josh didn’t react more than moving his hands to Tyler’s hips and holding on tightly. 

“I really want to kiss you Joshua.” Josh still doesn’t react much, he’s processing the words, they’ve never properly kissed each other before only Tyler kissing and sucking on his neck and Josh placing affectionate kisses onto the top of Tyler’s head, his forehead and cheek.

“Do it, baby.” And that’s exactly what Tyler does, he tilts his head and slots his lips against Josh’s moaning at the feeling of finally connecting in this way. 

Josh darts his tongue out swiping it against Tyler’s lips begging for permission to move this further, Tyler groans low in his throat opening his mouth for Josh’s tongue to slid in and tangle with his own. 

Josh’s hands slide around to rest on Tyler’s ass, pulling and kneading at the cheeks. Tyler’s arms moving around Josh’s neck, hands sliding into his hair and tugging on his blue strands. They’re interrupted by Josh’s dad shouting up the stairs telling them it’s time to leave. 

They spring apart and Tyler looks down at the ground while Josh turns and looks at Tyler through the mirror, he’s blushing a deep red. Tyler’s fiddling with his fingers so Josh reaches out and takes hold of one, intertwining his fingers with Tyler’s and pulling him back out the bathroom and down the stairs. 

“You boys ready to go?” Josh looks at Tyler and squeezes his hand, he glances over at Josh before nodding his head. “Okay, into the car then let’s go.” 

||-//

“I would like to call Tyler Joseph to the stand.” Josh’s dad commands and when the judge nods Tyler stands up and moves to the stand. 

“Now then Mr Joseph, why were you in the bathroom the day you were attacked?” They had run over the questions so that Tyler wouldn’t be too traumatised when it came to the court date.

“I was going to the toilet before meeting up with Josh so that we could go home together.” 

“Did you know that you were being followed?” Tyler shakes his head.

“Since it was after school I thought they must have been heading to extra curricular clubs.”

“Do you know the boys that attacked you?” Tyler shakes his head again.

“Since I’ve only just joined the school I didn’t get to know any of the other people yet.” 

“And how do you know that it was those boys that attacked you?” 

“My friend Jenna saw them come out the bathroom, she said they were laughing about how they beat up the new kid and how easy it was. She was concerned so she checked in the bathroom and found me laying on the floor covered in blood and bruises.” 

“Thank-you Mr Joseph, no further questions your honour.” Josh’s dad turned and sat back down, it was the other lawyers turn to question him now, he was representing all the boys that attacked Tyler.

“Mr Joseph I would like to know why a girl thought it was okay to go into the boys bathroom.”

“Like I said she was concerned something had happened so she wanted to check and make sure. Jenna is the type of person to care for others even if she doesn’t know them personally, she has a kind heart.” 

“How do you know she got the right people and didn’t lie about who did it?” 

“Why would anyone lie about that and let the real culprits get away with it.” Tyler didn’t state it as a question.

“She could have mistaken their identities.” 

“She has a photographic memory so I highly doubt that she did.” The lawyer huffs.

“No further questions your honour.” Tyler smirks as the lawyer walks back to his table.

Tyler is released from the stand and the break is started, Jenna and Josh will be giving their statements after the break. Tyler can feel his chest getting tight when he’s out of the courtroom, he thinks it might be a panic attack. 

“Hey baby, breathe it’s okay I’ve got you, you’re safe.” He feels hands rubbing his shoulders and a comforting voice that he instantly recognises as Josh’s, he starts to calm down but his breathing is still ragged. Josh turns his around so that he can look into his face. 

“I want you to tell me five things you can see.” 

“You, the wall, your tie, the door, the chair.” 

“Now four things you can feel.”

“Your hands, your breath, my clothes, your skin.”

“Good baby, now three things you can hear.” 

“Your voice, the sound of shoes on the floor, other people talking.” 

“Good job gorgeous, now two things you can smell.” 

“Coffee, food.” 

“One thing you can taste.” 

“Your lips.” Josh smiles and pulls Tyler in for a kiss, not really caring that they’re in a public space. 

“You good now baby?” Tyler nods and collapses against Josh who wraps his arms around Tyler in a comforting hug. They stay like that until they are called back into the courtroom.

||-//

A good two hours later and the court have come to a decision that the boys involved with attacking Tyler are going to be sent to a juvenile state hall for 18 months and upon returning to school will be kicked off the football team. 

Everyone that was defending Tyler’s case all head out for a celebratory meal, Tyler not letting go of Josh’s hand the minute they get out of the courtroom. Thankfully no one in their little group saw Tyler and Josh kiss earlier, everyone knew they had a weird dynamic going on, their parents have seen it the most where as Jenna had only witnessed it for a few minutes. 

“So Tyler, how are you feeling? You haven’t been to school for a while and when we went to see the principal I didn’t get the chance to ask, since I don’t have your number I wasn’t able to ask since Josh is mean and won’t tell me.” Jenna’s voice is very soothing to the ears, but it can also be deadly sharp when she wants to sound threatening, much like she did in the courtroom.

“I’m all healed up now, but my mom still didn’t want me going to school with my attackers still in there, so I think she’ll be glad with the outcome of it all. Also pass me your phone and I’ll put my number in.” Jenna smiles and hands him her phone, he puts his details in and hands it back to her. 

“Hey, we should all hang out tomorrow after school.” Both Tyler and Josh nod, they won’t be at school because they’ve been allowed the day off, sadly Jenna has to go in which means they can’t hang out during the day. 

Under the table Tyler is playing with Josh’s fingers, he feels exposed. So much has happened since him and his mom moved to Utah, and with one evil gone that still leaves his father out there roaming about. Josh senses Tyler’s anxiety and places a hand on his thigh stroking upwards towards his crotch before moving back down, reminiscent of the time they were in the bathroom to dye Josh’s hair. 

It seems to work though as Tyler’s bedding anxiety seeps away, it doesn’t do anything for his mind as he feels it start to sink into that floaty place that he also hasn’t really entered since that time in the bathroom without the use of his collar. He’s had it since then of course when using the collar, but he’s never slipped as far as he did naturally in the bathroom. 

Josh stops his hand movement on Tyler’s leg having noticed that his eyes were beginning to glaze over. He leans towards Tyler’s ear and whispers so quietly that even Tyler’s not sure he said anything at all.

“Later I’m going to make you sink so far, but for right now I need you to be good for me and stay right here. Don’t go wandering little kitten.” Tyler nods and bites down on his lip to stop himself from moaning.

_It’s going to be a fun night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a forewarning the last chapter of this series is going to be pure smut  
> And I mean straight up porn without plot  
> So if you aren’t into that, the story ends at chapter 14 
> 
> Also I’m sorry if this isn’t their first kiss, I’ve honestly lost track of this series since I haven’t written anything for it in a while 
> 
> Anyways we are getting close to finishing this series and I’m gonna be glad when it’s over because I am writing way too many at the moment and I have more planned  
> I might be insane  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	12. While Waiting For A Friend

Well they didn’t end up having a fun night because Tyler fell asleep in the car on the way home and Josh didn’t have the heart to wake him up. It was almost mid-day and the boys hadn’t really done anything, Tyler was wearing one of Josh’s shirts that drowned him and he had his pacifier in. Josh was naked as they cuddled up under the covers of Josh’s bed, it’s been a while since Tyler had last slept in his own bed and he kind of missed sleeping alone but Josh was a human space heater and Tyler was always cold when he slept so he loved being warm all the time.

“We’ll have to get up soon so that we can meet up with Jenna.” Josh was running his head through Tyler’s hair and he could tell that the younger boy wanted to go back to sleep.

“Joshie, want Jen to come here.” Tyler’s voice was heavy as he spoke around the pacifier.

“Maybe we can get her to come here then baby. But you’ll still need to put clothes on, I doubt she’ll want to see you half naked.” Tyler hummed agreeing with Josh before his attention snapped back and he sat up off of Josh pulling his pacifier out of his mouth so that he can speak better.

“What? No Joshie don’t wanna.” Josh sighed, Tyler could be so difficult some times.

“I’m sorry baby. I have to admit I do prefer to see you in nothing but my shirt, sadly I don’t think Jenna would appreciate it. I also don’t want anyone else to see you like this, this sight is for my eyes only. Isn’t that right baby boy?” Tyler starts to whine and wiggle in Josh’s lap as he speaks. “Answer me Tyler, it’s just my sight to see isn’t it?” 

“Yeah Joshie, just yours. Only yours I promise.” Josh hums at his answer and nuzzles his nose against Tyler’s cheek before moving down to start kissing at his jawline. Tyler tilts his head back and Josh moves his lips down to the smaller boys neck, lightly biting at the soft skin there. “Joshie please.” Tyler rolls his hips down against Josh moaning at the friction caused by their dicks rubbing together. 

“Shh, I’ve got you little one.” Josh moves his lips back up and places a hand on Tyler’s cheek to bring his head back to eye level and connects their lips together. He brushes his tongue against the softness of Tyler’s lips begging for entrance, Tyler obliges and parts his lips in a moan grinding his hips down harder against Josh. 

“Joshie touch me please. P-please touch me, I need it.” Josh moves one of his hands down between them and grasps tightly onto both of the cocks and slides them together, it burns so he removes his hand and leans back to spit on it before kissing Tyler again and moving his hand back down to their dicks.

Josh is so in love with this boy, he’ll never tell him unless Tyler says something about it.  
Tyler is falling more in love with Josh even day, he won’t say anything because he’s scared Josh won’t feel the same about him. This is just a temporary situation that they are in, it’ll end soon and they’ll never talk about it again because Tyler knows that Josh will see it as a mistake. 

Tyler can feel his orgasm build up and he wants to tell Josh that he’s close and it won’t take much longer but before he can say anything Josh is already cumming, groaning into Tyler’s mouth, Tyler following quickly after him. He collapsed against Josh’s chest and Josh tipped backwards to lay down on the bed. Josh wipes his hand on the bed sheets and wraps his arms around Tyler.

“How do you feel baby?” Tyler buries his face into Josh’s neck as he breathes heavily.

“I’m tired, you made me tired Joshie.” 

“I’m sorry little kitten.” Tyler can hear the smirk in Josh’s voice and knows for a fact he isn’t sorry.

“No you aren’t Joshua.” Josh chuckles and then lifts Tyler’s head up so that he can look at him better. 

“I know, but hey we need to get up and ready now. I’ll go grab some clothes from your room and get a wash cloth as well to clean you up so just stay here and don’t fall asleep again.” Tyler nods and rolls off of Josh so that he can get out of bed. 

Josh pulls on some boxers and leaves his room to go to the bathroom and get a wet wash cloth, he comes back into his room after cleaning himself up in the bathroom to clean Tyler up before leaving again to grab some clean clothes for Tyler and put the cloth back into the bathroom. He comes back with Tyler’s favourite hoodie and a pair of leggings, he helps Tyler get changed then lifts him up and carries him downstairs setting him on the kitchen counter so that he can send a quick message to Jenna asking if she wanted to come over after school instead of them going out. 

He makes them some lunch while Tyler eats Josh goes up stairs to put jeans and a shirt on before coming back down and eating his own food while they wait for school to end and Jenna to reply to them about coming over. While they wait, they watch tv in the living room and when Josh’s phone goes off with a text from Jenna they see that it says she’s outside so Josh gets up and answers the door inviting her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters of this story left before it's over  
> Then we have full smut ahead of us  
> I'm just gonna put this warning in every chapter till we get there
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a chill time with the boys and Jenna 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter


	13. Hanging Out With Scary Encounters

Tyler, Jenna and Josh were chilling on the sofa ideally talking when the doorbell suddenly rings.

“Jen, can you look after Tyler while I go check who that is?” Tyler clings onto Jenna’s arm as Josh gently pushes him away so that he can stand up.

“No problem Josh, I’ll try and not talk about you too loud.” She winks at him and Tyler starts giggling, he rolls his eyes and heads off to the front door. He looks out the peep hole and sees a man stood there, he looks awfully similar to Tyler’s dad from what he could remember when they drove passed him that one time. 

It hits Josh that it is indeed Tyler’s dad when he looks up from the ground. He backs away from the door and goes back into the living room.

“Who was it Josh?” Jenna can see the pure horror on Josh’s face but doesn’t want to draw attention to it as to not scare Tyler.

“Let’s go up to my room.” He picks Tyler up and starts heading for the stairs, there’s a loud bang on the door that just spurs him into going fast. He feels Tyler flinch in his arms and sees Jenna jump out the corner of his eye, he needs to get them both to safety.

“Joshie?” Tyler has his thumb in his mouth as he speak, his head tucked against Josh’s neck.

“What is it baby?” Josh gets them all into his room and then locks the door, he places Tyler onto his bed and gets his phone out.

“Who was at the door Joshie?” He doesn’t want to tell Tyler who it was, he freaked out last time when his dad was just following him.

“No one baby. It’s fine I promise.” He gives a light peck to Tyler’s forehead before turning around to Jenna as he gets ready to call the police. “Please take care of him while I make a phone call.” Jenna nods then moves to the bed to sit down and pull Tyler into her arms.

“911 what’s your emergence?” The operators voice was smooth coming through the receiver.

“I need the police, my steps brothers biological father has just should up and him and his mom have a restraining order on him. I think he’s trying to get in.” He talks hurriedly but also quietly as to not alert Tyler.

“Is there a reason the restraining order was put into place?” They sure do ask a lot of questions.

“When my step brother was 10 his father tried to kidnap him to try and get back at his ex-wife for getting a divorce.” He just hopes Tyler’s dad hasn’t left yet so that the police can arrest him.

“Okay, sir can you give me an address so that we can send out a team?” Josh gives her his address before hanging up and heading over to Tyler again.

“He’s here isn’t he Josh.” It’s not a question and Josh knows that.

“I’m sorry little one, I swear he’s not going to get close to you. I called the police they’ll take him away.” Josh started petting his hand through Tyler’s hair to comfort him.

“I trust you Joshie.” Josh smiled at that and pulled Tyler towards him, he would always protect this sweet boy. 

||-//

When the police came they were told that they were able to apprehend someone but needed confirmation on who it was before they could take legal action, Josh went to go identify the man but Tyler stepped in front of him.

“This is something I should do Josh.” Tyler looked up at Josh with uncertainty on his face. 

“We’ll do it together Ty.” He held his hand out and Tyler took it with a small smile. 

“This is the man, is he who we were looking for?” Tyler gets a good look at his father before nodding and backing up, Josh keeps a tight hold on his hand so that he won’t runaway without him being able to follow.

The police take Tyler’s father away and they head back inside to hang out with Jenna until Tyler’s mom gets home, they’ll then all go to the station together. 

“You okay Ty guy?” Tyler hugs Jenna really tightly, tight enough to the point that she’s struggling to get words out.

“Promise me you’ll never leave Jenna.” She looks over at Josh who just nods, she wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his fluffy hair.

“I’m not going anywhere Ty guy, you’re like a little brother to me.” She can feel tears soaking into her shirt, she moves her hand up and down on her back as he lets the tears out.

“Hey baby, how about we put you down for a nap?” Tyler pulls away from Jenna running his hoodie sleeve over his sticky face to clear it. Josh lifts him up and carries him to the sofa, when Josh sits down Tyler makes himself comfortable in Josh’s lap. Josh gets his pacifier out and places it in Tyler’s mouth. “Sleep well baby boy.” When Josh is absolutely certain that Tyler is asleep he starts up a quiet conversation with Jenna.

“You love him don’t you?” Jenna has always been observant.

“Was it that obvious?” 

“To me yes, but I don’t think either of your parents know yet. Though I could be wrong, mothers know everything.” 

“You won’t tell anyone though right?” She looks at him like she can’t believe he just said that.

“No I won’t tell anyone. It’s not mine to tell, you have to be ready to tell people.” 

“Thanks Jen. Y’know you’re really good at looking after him.” She laughs at that.

“If you ever need a babysitter let me know.” She winks at him to let him know that she’s mostly joking.

Their conversation after that flows naturally, mostly talking about school and how bored Jenna is without having Josh there. They are just left with the waiting game now, Tyler’s mom will be home in an hour it shouldn’t be too long of a wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey one more chapter of this story left  
> then it's onto the smut 
> 
> I'm going to be sad when this series ends  
> but hey i have a lot more that i'm writing at the moment  
> so it'll finally be ticked off the list 
> 
> i'm going on holiday next thursday so i won't be updating any of my fics for that period of time 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter


	14. Back To School and Confessions

It was Tyler’s first day back at school in a while and he was freaking out. He didn’t have to worry about his dad stalking him anymore because he was in jail again and hopefully wouldn’t be getting out for a long time, since he broke his restraining order multiple times. He did however have to worry about what people would say about him at school. 

He got ready as he normally did putting the paint on his hands and neck, putting his red socks on with his black vans, ripped skinny jeans, his floral kimono over the top of a plain white t-shirt and lastly he added a red arm band on the top his his left bicep. 

Josh thought he looked beautiful, he loved Tyler with all his heart but he just couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. 

“You ready to go then Ty?” Tyler nodded before grabbing Josh’s hand as they left the house to go out to the car.

“What if people hate me for getting three members of the football team kicked out?” Josh placed his hand on Tyler’s thigh rubbing his thumb is circles to calm him down as he drove them to school.

“From what Jenna’s mentioned everyone feels bad that it happened to you. They all know that you’re really sweet, you didn’t deserve what happened to you.” 

“Thanks for trying to calm me down Joshie. I’m sorry that you had to miss so much school because of me.” 

“Hey it’s fine, I might be a senior but I’m still getting the best grades in class even with missing a lot of lessons to stay home with you.” 

“You might need to tutor me next year then if you’re oh so smart.” Tyler starts to giggle and it brings a smile to Josh’s face, he’s been waiting to hear it all day.

As Josh pulls up into the student parking lot Tyler begins to freak out again, he can already feel all the stares coming his way and he hasn’t even gotten out of the car yet. 

“Tyler I need you to listen to me. You’re going to be okay, no one is going to start anything with you especially since they know me and Jenna will have your back through anything. Okay?” Tyler nods at Josh’s words and goes to get out the car when Josh does. He quickly rushes round so that he can grab onto Josh’s hand as they walk into the school. 

“You know you’ll have to let go of me eventually, right? I can’t go to your lessons with you, no matter how much either of us wants to.” 

“I know Joshie, I just the need the comfort for right now.” Josh squeezes Tyler’s hand in reassurance that he won’t let go until he needs to. 

||-//

Throughout the day Josh walks Tyler to his lessons when he’s able to, they sadly don’t have lunch together so Tyler decides to head to the library where he knows it’ll be quiet. He sits in the far back corner so that he’s out of everyones way that might come in here during lunch. 

He pulls a journal out and starts to doodle in it when he feels his phone go off in his pocket, he pulls it out fully expecting it to be his mother concerned about how his first day back is going but is surprised to see that it’s Josh that has messaged him.

Josh: Has anyone tried to mess with you because I swear I’ll beat them up

Tyler: Stop messaging me you’re supposed to be in class  
Tyler: And no, no one has tried to mess with me, it’s been a pretty chill day

Josh: It’s only study hall no one cares that much  
Josh: Well I’m glad they’ve left my precious boy alone 

Tyler starts to blush at Josh’s message. The bell rings just as he’s about to tell Josh to shut up and get back to doing work.

Tyler: I’ll see you after school, I have to get to class

All throughout Tyler’s next few classes he was fighting the urge to stay awake, he forgot what a day was like without napping halfway through but he seemed to manage okay until the end of school. He met up with Josh at his locker so that they could head to the car together.

“So, how was school today? Did anyone stare at you weirdly, do I need to beat anyone up?”

“You sound like my mom, but no, everything was fine. I struggled to stay awake in my last few classes, I think I need to nap when we get home.” Tyler had his eyes closed when Josh looked over at him.

“Looks like you’re already getting ready to have one.” Josh rested his hand on Tyler’s thigh and Tyler moved one of his hands to start playing with Josh’s fingers.

“I’m tired Joshie.” Tyler’s voice sounded sluggish.

“I know you are baby. Why don’t you sleep and I’ll carry you inside when we get home.” Tyler nodded, his head lolling against the window.

“Paci?” 

“I don’t have it with me baby, but as soon as we get home I’ll give it to you.” 

“Okay Joshie.” Tyler quickly fell asleep after that, his shirt making it between his lips at some point on the ride back. 

Just as Josh said he carried Tyler inside and up to his room, stripping Tyler of his jeans, kimono and underwear. He grabbed a wash cloth and gently cleaned Tyler’s neck and hands, finally nudging the pacifier against his lips until he took it into his mouth and getting him under the covers. Josh let Tyler sleep for a few hours and whilst doing that he decided to get started on his homework. 

When Tyler woke up he pulled the pacifier from his mouth and looked over to where Josh was sat at his desk doing his homework.

“Hey J.” Josh startles not expecting Tyler to be awake, he turns around look at him.

“Good to see you awake little one.” Tyler laughs.

“Did you think I had died from exhaustion?” Josh tilts his head like he’s pondering that.

“You could have, you were dead to the world for a few hours.” Tyler smirks at him and beckons Josh over to the bed.

“Come cuddle me.” Josh puts his pen down onto the desk and heads over to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it and laying down next to Tyler under the covers.

“Missed you J.” Tyler cuddles into him and rests his head on Josh’s chest listening to his heart beat.

“Because I didn’t sleep with you.” Tyler hums.

“Yeah mostly, I was expecting you to be next to me when I woke up. You normally are.” Tyler seemed sad at the fact Josh wasn’t there with him.

“Sorry baby, but I needed to do homework.” 

“It’s okay J.” Tyler lifts his head up and kisses Josh on the lips, he pulls back and looks into Josh’s eyes. “I love you.” He whispers. They both freeze, before Josh can react Tyler is already bolting out of Josh’s bedroom and into his own. 

He slams the door behind him and locks it before sliding down to the floor, he starts to breathe heavily and it takes him a while to notice that it isn’t his heart pounding but that someone is banging at the door.

“Tyler open the door please.” It’s Josh, Tyler looks around the room trying to find a way to escape but their isn’t one, he doesn’t have a regular bedroom window that he could climb out of instead he has a stupid skylight that doesn’t open wide enough for him to fit through (he might have tried in the past.) 

Before Tyler opens the door he puts some leggings on and tries to wipe the tears from his face but it doesn’t work as more just fall. He unlocks the door slowly and pulls it open enough that only Josh can see his eyes peaking out through a tiny slit.

“Tyler please.” Josh doesn’t push on the door like Tyler thought he was going to instead Josh just stands there waiting for Tyler to fully open the door on his own. Tyler closes the door again and takes a deep breath, he can hear Josh sigh on the other side and begin to walk away. Tyler opens the door fully then. 

“I’m sorry Josh, really I am. I don’t know what came over me, I didn’t mean it, I really didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.” Tyler has his eyes closed but he knows Josh walked back over to him because he feels a hand on his cheek lifting his head up. 

“Tyler look at me.” Tyler slowly opens his eyes and looks into Josh’s. “I love you too.” Tyler’s mouth drops open and the hand Josh has on cheek moves to his chin to close it again.

“Are you saying that because you pity me?” Josh shakes his head and leans in to kiss Tyler.

“I’ve been in love with you ever since you moved in with your mom. That’s why I was so mean to you, I didn’t want you finding out and telling our parents.” Tyler was in shock, he wasn’t expecting that.

“I’ve been in love with you for a while, I don’t really know when it started but I didn’t want to tell you because I mean you’re hot and I’m not. I also thought you were straight, where as with me pretty much everyone knows I’m gay just by looking at me.” 

“I can confirm that you’re hot, adorable and drop dead gorgeous. I’m bi and I’m pretty sure everyone’s known that since middle school. But I still love you Tyler, even when you’re acting like a child or like a teen. Nothing could ever make me not love you.” Josh kisses Tyler again.

“I can’t believe you’re my step-brother, the first I’ve ever kissed, the first person I’ve ever done anything sexual with and the first person I’ve ever loved who also loves me back.” 

“Please don’t bring up the whole step-brother thing, it just makes it sound creepy and wrong.” Tyler laughs and it brings a smile to Josh’s face.

“Okay I won’t. I’m sorry I ran out on you like that though.” Josh pulls him into a hug before lifting him up and carrying him back to his own room.

“No need to be, if it was me I’d probably have done the same thing.” Josh place Tyler back onto his bed. “Do you want to keep you leggings on or take them off?” 

“I want them off, can you also give me one of your shirts?” Josh nods and heads over to his dresser to get on out, he pulls Tyler’s shirt off and places his own onto him before pulling off the younger boys leggings. 

“Better?” Josh kissing his forehead and Tyler nods.

“Now you need to get ready for bed.” Tyler winks at him and Josh does just that, pulling all over his clothes off and climbing into bed with Tyler.

“I love you baby boy.”

“I love you too Josh.” There’s a moment of silence before Tyler speaks again. “So can we have sex now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo so this story is finally over  
> there's one more chapter left but that's just smut so if you aren't into that you don't have to read it  
> i'm really glad this story is over with and while i've loved writing it, it was getting to the point that i've been neglecting other things that i should be doing 
> 
> i'm so grateful to everyone who's enjoyed this series and have supported me through it  
> i will go through it at some point and edit the spelling mistakes that may have occurred 
> 
> thank-you, hope you enjoyed the last 'official' chapter of this story


	15. Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw  
> sexual content

“We’ll see you in a week boys. Don’t blow the house up, love you.” Their parents were going on vacation which meant they had the house to themselves. Normal teenagers would throw a house party, Tyler and Josh however have decided to spend this week having constant sex.

Josh’s bedroom door slammed shut and he pressed Tyler up against it. He had been carrying Tyler all day just waiting for the moment that he could push his younger step brother against a wall and fuck the life out of him. Tyler was moaning loudly as Josh bit and sucked on his neck leaving dark purple bruises behind.

“Joshie I need you... need you inside me please.” Josh moves them over to the bed placing Tyler down, he takes his shirt off and undoes his jeans. He leans down to help Tyler take his shirt off. 

“You’re gorgeous baby boy.” Josh trails a hand over Tyler’s chest, he might have seen Tyler naked a bunch of times before but never like this. He tweaks Tyler nipple between his index finger and thumb, Tyler can’t stop the throaty moan that escapes his mouth. “So sensitive too. Absolutely perfect, all mine.” 

“All yours Joshie, just for you.” Tyler was panting heavy as Josh began to remove Tyler’s leggings, thankful that the slightly younger boy never wore anything underneath them. 

Josh grabbed the lube out of his bedside table and applied a generous amount to his fingers before he began to circle Tyler’s hole. 

“Spread your legs for me gorgeous.” Tyler did just that, his hands gripping onto the sheets below him. Josh slowly inserted one of his fingers feeling Tyler tense up for a brief moment before relaxing again. Josh’s free hand was kneading Tyler’s thigh to help keep him relaxed. 

Josh slowly pushed his finger in and out of Tyler until he thought Tyler was lose enough. He slowly started to push a second finger in alongside the first, Tyler hissed in pain and he paused to give him a chance to breathe.

“You okay baby?” Tyler nodded and wiggled his hips to get Josh to continue. When Josh had finally gotten his second finger in he began to scissor them so that he could spread Tyler apart more. He prodded at Tyler’s little bundle of nerves and that got him a good response, Tyler moaned so loud that their neighbours could probably hear him.

“Joshie put it in please, need your cock please please.” Josh kissed Tyler deeply as he pulled his dick out and lubed it up. They were both virgins and had decided that since neither of them had an STI or could get pregnant that there was no need for condoms.

Josh started to push into Tyler all while whispering soothing things to help Tyler relax and let him in easily. When Josh finally bottomed out both boys moaned at the feeling when Tyler clenched around him. 

“I love you so much Ty.” Josh was kissing Tyler’s neck as the shorter got used to the feeling of being so full.

“Love you too J so fucking much. Never want to be without you. Move please, I’m ready.” Josh didn’t need to be told twice he straightened and grabbed onto Tyler’s hips, he tested the waters and began to move not wanting to go too fast in case he hurt his little baby. 

Tyler’s hands reached up to hold onto Josh’s shoulders, finger nails digging crescent moons into the soft flesh there. Josh straightened up a little bit putting his hands on Tyler’s hips, Tyler wrapping his legs tightly around Josh’s waist.

“Faster Joshie, fuck me faster and harder please-“ his sentence was cut off by a loud drawn out moan. Josh didn’t need to be told twice, his primal instinct taking over for him when it came to claiming his precious boy. 

“I’m gonna-” Josh was cut off by Tyler’s insistent moaning. 

“Me too Joshie. Cum in me Josh please, wanna feel you.” Josh could really feel himself tipping over the edge at Tyler’s words and moans. Tyler came with a loud moan and Josh followed not long after with the feeling of Tyler clenching around him. 

“Ty baby, come back to me.” Tyler was staring at the ceiling, he looked out of it. Josh slowly pulled out of the younger boy and grabbed a cloth off the night stand. He gently started cleaning off Tyler’s chest and thighs whilst whispering soothing words to him to try and bring him back down.

“Joshie paci.” Tyler’s words were really slurred but he seem more coherent than he was a few seconds ago, Josh grabbed the pacifier and gently nudged it against Tyler’s lips until he open his mouth and began sucking on it. 

“How you feeling baby boy?” Tyler hummed and nodded not really giving a proper response, Josh lay down next to his sweet boy and Tyler curled up against his chest. The older boy wrap an around around the smaller and began stroking his back, Josh kissed the top of his boys head as he noticed Tyler’s breathing start to even out assuming that he had fallen asleep. 

“Goodnight gorgeous boy, I love you.” Little did Josh know Tyler smiled around the pacifier before actually falling asleep. He was so in love with Josh he couldn’t stand being apart from him for more than a few seconds, Josh was the same though, they were truly soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo so i've finally finished this chapter, i've been writing it for like 2 months now   
> sorry to anyone that been waiting for it but it's finally here  
> i've been working a lot trying to get bags for the pilots   
> anyway i saw them at leeds festival on sunday and had a blast, made some awesome friends while i was there 
> 
> but i hope you have enjoyed this story


End file.
